


AU: Snowy Fluff

by BadgersQueen



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Snow Day, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgersQueen/pseuds/BadgersQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble based on a High school AU myself & my bestie, Lillian, came up with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AU: Snowy Fluff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LillianOrchid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillianOrchid/gifts).



> Meredith is my OC & belongs to me.
> 
> Nate, Eliot, Sterling & all things Leverage do not belong to me & are not mine.

It was a snow day in Boston, so school was cancelled. Nathan Ford was on the phone with his best friend, Eliot. He'd checked the entire house and couldn't find Meredith. He'd even checked her room. He called Eliot to ask him if he'd seen her. Eliot tried to tell him she might be over at Sophie's since she was with her after school but Nathan had found Meredith's address book and flipped it open and cut Eliot off, saying she was not with Sophie. Eliot groaned on his end, "God, don't tell me she's with that cheap ass punk". Nate only smiled though on his end, "We'll just have to see to find out". His voice almost joyous at the thought as he read James Sterling's phone number in Meredith's neat cursive handwriting that she'd scribbled down with a dark pink gel pen, a heart colored above Sterling's "I" as she'd dotted it just so. His phone number was circled with a bright blue gel pen. 

Meredith lay in Jim Sterling's arms, covered by four thick blankets and a sheet. Jim leaned over her and smiled. Loving having her all to himself. He stroked her curls, leaning down and nuzzling her neck. She giggled softly, something he loved hearing. He brought his face close to hers and softly kissed her cheek. Closing his eyes and listening to her breathe. Her breath was warm was on his face. Moving his index finger, he opened his eyes and gazed into hers, running his finger down her lips, lightly touching her lower lip. Meredith smiled and he leaned in and lightly kissed her. She moved into the kiss and kissed him back. He pulled her closer and she giggled against his mouth. He chuckled at her and kissed her even more deeply. Meredith traced her fingers over his tattoos and blushed brightly at him. 

"Why I don't put a kettle on and make us a cup of tea," Jim spoke softly against her ear, running his fingers against her curls.

Meredith nodded, liking the idea. She was sleepy and the cold made her want to curl up and stay warm. He could tell she didn't want to move and this he was fine with. Jim got up and moved away from her, though making sure she stayed warm in the blankets. He grabbed a sweatshirt and went to the kitchen to put on pot of tea. He made a special tray up to bring to her, loving the idea of spoiling her. It was the phone ringing that annoyed him, he glared at it as though it had offended him. He picked it up and politely answered however. 

"Who may I ask is speaking?" Jim wanted to know.

"Hello Sterling, Nate Ford", Nate answered on his end.

"Nathan Ford, what do I owe the pleasure of this call?", Jim smiled, "In fact, would also love to know how you got-"

"-Your number", Nate stole the words right out of his mouth, "Mere is wonderful at keeping her phone numbers organized. Happened to look in her address book while looking for her, oddly enough".

"I know you're her friend but couldn't you do her a favor and stay out of her privacy?" Jim asked.

Nate seemed to disregard this altogether and continued as though the other male hadn't said anything, "I know she's with you. As Eliot hadn't seen her since yesterday after school when she was at drama club helping our friend Sophie".

"It was cold, it started to snow, I offered her a ride and it snowed worse", Jim explained, "She fell asleep on my couch-"

"I know you two had sex recently, don't lie to me Sterling", Nate cut him off, "Meredith would have gone to Sophie's after school if the snow was that bad. Eliot could have walked down and got her or she could have gotten a ride from Hardison", he paused here, "Fact is, Meredith is smart. Brilliantly smart. So smart that she faked cramps to make Sophie sympathize with her in order to sneak out to the back parking lot where nobody would have seen her to get on the back of your motorcycle and it started to snow as soon as you two walked through your front door".

Jim chuckled, "Ah so bloody clever", he sighed, "She's safe. She's warm in my bed and dozing off as we speak. Just making us a cup of tea while we watch the telly", he paused here, getting defensive, "And just so we're clear, I respect Meredith's privacy and her feelings. I doubt she'd be too happy to know one of her best friends nosed around in her business", he paused here again, "I love her Nate. I don't ask you to understand that".

"I know", Nate nodded, "Anyway, news said storm is supposed to get worse and turn to ice tonight".

The tea kettle went off and Jim moved it off the burner, "Don't worry Nate, her white knight is here to protect. Glad we could have this chat". Jim hung up the phone and turned off the burner and poured the hot water into two cups. He put a tea bag of Earl Grey into one cup and a tea bag of English breakfast into the second. In the cup with the Earl grey he put honey instead of sugar and a bit of cream. He tasted it, making sure it was evenly perfect. He put the cup onto a small tray, placing some chocolates on the plate with it and a long stemmed red rose. He went back to his room and found Meredith watching TV, still fighting falling asleep. "Tea, love?" He smiled at her.

Meredith sat up and smiled, "Thank you", she blushed as he put the tray on the night stand and noticed what was on it besides the tea. 

"For you", He smiled, picking up the rose and holding it out for her.

Meredith's face turned a bright pink as he leaned in close and stole a kiss against her lips. Brushing the rose against her cheek. She took the rose and kissed him back. He pulled away with a smile and went to get his cup from the kitchen. Meredith felt spoiled as she picked up her cup of tea and drank it. It tasted sweet and warmed her from the cold. Jim joined her a moment later, pulling her into his lap as they both enjoyed their tea as it continued to snow outside.


End file.
